The Monster's Progeny
by Raphaelpwns
Summary: OC fic: Aleera never knew who her father was, But she does now. The infamous Dr. Hannibal Lecter never knew he had a child. What will happen when the two find eachother again. Rated T for now might change later. R&R. This is still HannibalxClarice.
1. Chapter 1

MrsHannibalLecter: Hey guys was sup. This is my first Hannibal Lecter FanFic. I absolutely am totally in love with his character. This is not a Romance fanfic between Hannibal and my OC. Hannibal still has his romance with Clarice in this. Please leave reviews telling me what you think of it. It would be much appreciated. Thanks. Now here is the story!

Disclaimer: Hannibal Lecter does not belong to me unfortunately. If he did he'd be locked away in my closet. Bahaha. Aleera on the other hand is mine.

HL HL HL HL HL HL HL HL

Aleera looked up at the large building in front of her. She looked down to the yellow sticky note in her hand with a name and address on it reading: "Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane, See Dr. H. Lecter." The note was handwritten in her deceased mother's handwriting. A letter played in her other hand, unopened for the very same doctor on the sticky note. Aleera's heart pounded against her chest. Finally she would be able to meet him, after sixteen years she finally knew who he was.

Stuffing the sticky note in her pocket, she walked up the steps and opened the door. Peaking in she noticed a pale white waiting room and a secretary typing away at a computer. Walking up to the desk, she waited patiently for the older woman to acknowledge her, which took approximately twenty-seven seconds.

"May I help you?" She said in a kind voice. Aleera shied away slightly.

"Umm yes I'm looking for a Dr. H. Lecter." She spoke in a soft voice, brushing her auburn hair behind her ear. The secretary paled a bit and her eyes opened wide.

"You will need to speak with Dr. Chilton first." She explained. " He is in charge of Lecter."

"Yes please, thank you ma'am." Aleera replied.

The woman picked up an office phone and pressed the five, the voice of a man answer seconds later.

"Chilton's Office." It spoke.

"Sir, there is a young woman here. She is asking to see Lecter."

There was silence.

"Send her in." Aleera got directions from the older woman behind the desk. She followed them to a door labeled with the spoken doctor's name. A metal plaque said "Fredrick Chilton M.D.". She knocked softly and opened the door.

"Dr. Chilton?" She asked. A man with neatly combed graying brown hair sat at a large desk. He looked up at the girl and looked surprised.

"yes come in." He said taking in her appearance. She wore a red plaid skirt which reached to her knees and poofed out slightly. Her shirk was a white tank top and she wore black fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. On her feet were black knee high boots. The most interesting thing about her though was s=her eye color. A deep maroon red color stared back into his own brown orbs. The only other person he knew with such an eye color was the infamous Dr. Hannibal Lecter himself.

'how interesting.' Chilton thought to himself. He gestured to a chair next to her and she sat.

"What is your name?" He asked politely and in a slightly flirtatious tone glancing down her body, making her uncomfortable instantly.

"My name is Aleera McGrath." She told him, giving him her mother's last name. He nodded slowly.

"And why do you want to see Dr. Lecter may I ask?"

"My mother sent me to meet him."

"And where is she?"

"Dead." The blunt announcement stunned him for a moment before he continued clearing his throat.

"I am sorry."

"Couldn't do anything. She had a brain tumor that they just couldn't cure."

"Why did she want you to meet Dr. Lecter?"

Aleera only shrugged in reply. She knew the reason of course but if it took her mother sixteen years to tell her own daughter she doubted she wanted others to know.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen." She answered. Chilton look disappointed with her answer.

"Do you understand how dangerous this man is?"

"I'll take my chances."

"He doesn't usually see visitors."

"He will see me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know."

Chilton watched her for a moment, then stood.

"Come with me." He smirked wondering how long it would take Lecter to send her home crying and terrified. The sixteen year old followed the middle aged man down long hallways while he explained protocol to her.

"Do not give him anything but soft paper. No binder clips or paper clips. Do not lend him any writing utensils and no touching the glass. Understood?"

"yep." she replied growing bored with him already. Finally they came to a large metal door with a dark skinned man standing in front of it.

"Good morning Dr. Chilton." He said politely. Chilton didn't show him any acknowledgement except for a small 'Hello'.

'How rude.' Aleera thought. She gave The dark man a smile in recognition.

"Please let her in Barney. She is here to see Lecter." Chilton told him and walked away leaving her with the man named Barney.

"Dr. Lecter?" He asked surprised. "What would a young girl like you need to speak to him for?"

"It's rather personal. My mother wanted me to meet him." She explained. The man didn't press and opened the door for her.

"Stay against the wall. He is in the last cell."

"Thank you." She said before walking in.

As told Aleera stayed against the wall. Many of the inmates hissed profanities at her, but she ignored them, focused only on the last cell. Finally she reached it and shyly stood in front of it. The man inside as laying on the bed with his hand intertwined on his chest and his eyes closed. His hair was slicked back and turning grey. She could tell he was not sleeping by his breathing patterns.

Soon his eyes opened and he say up looking at her. His maroon eyes stared back into hers of the exact same color.

"Hello." He said in a raspy voice as if he did not talk very much. Aleera cleared her throat as she looked at the man in front of her. He was maybe in his forties. His red eyes studied her as she studied him with the same intensity. He was not very large but she could tell he had a lot of strength. He showed almost no emotion except for curiosity. Like herself.

"Hello Dr. Lecter. My name is Aleera Mischa McGrath/Lecter." She told him staring straight into his eyes. He looked slightly surprised but did not show it in his face. Only his eyes.

"I am your daughter."

HL HL HL HL HL HL HL HL HL

Hope ya'll liked it. Please leave reviews. They make me a very happy panda. So long until next time.

Ta Ta

H


	2. Author's Note

Authors note:

Hey guys I know it's been a while but I will be posting again soon. I am so sorry about the entire wait. I moved to my father's house and they do not have internet nor a computer I can use. But good news! I will be getting a new laptop very soon! So hold on to your seats and keep waiting. All hope as not been lost! The Monster's Progeny is finished! I just need to post the final chapters! I promise very very soon!

Until Next Time,

H


End file.
